dd_sparrow_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates - Game 12
First day the group discuss what to do about the rest of the contract and Daechir goes to see Susi about preserving the skin of the tattoos. They then head over to the fight pits to find Veldon, but the establishment is closed during the day. After finding no one there, you head over to the BlackCat and the bar tender says that they should try the Jackel for Fenzo. Head to the jakel and fenzo says to talk to veldon at night because his establishment and himself are unavailable during the day. The group get their pay for Gurgich. During the day they try to get Cassandra to a bar by Maera singing, which brings in attention. After narrowing out the choices of other dark haired woman, the group joins in with a drinking competition. Cass wins and then the group “befriends” her with the intent of attacking her when she leaves the bar. With no opportunity arising, the group follow Cass and her friends to a bar that Brochy chooses. While walking there, 2 of her friends start a conversation with Daechir about his race/ ability to teleport – asking “what does it feel like”, etc. He then teleports one ahead 70m and makes his day. When at the bar, Daechir becomes very familiar with her after the two flirt with eachother. Cass starts drinking coffee to sober up before she goes to work. Daechir starts to question her work finds out she is an investigator who works for private employers. When he starts subtly probing about the 2 gangs in town, she quietly says to him (with Maera overhearing) that she didn’t like how the 2 gangs were always attacking eachother. With the discussion of the two gangs, the topic of the contracts came up and Daechir mentions he would like to complete some for the Yezh – Cass says that she can introduce them to Mr Elson and that Daechir could help her find the people who killed her 2 friends (Sendra and Gurgich). To meet her at 10pm at the Jackel. He walks her home with Eric the Eagle flying overhead and Roan+Akilu following Eric from a distance. Once there, he asks to go inside for coffee and she says “you probably shouldn’t – not tonight”. He then says “can I show you something?” and teleports her to the top of her housing building 3 stories up. Daechir than un-charismatically says “This view is beautiful, like you” and then says he would like to show her something important to him and begins to take off the top of his cloak to reveal his tattoo like markings on his body. She begins to trace his markings and he asks if he can see her markings. Cass blushes and says she can’t up here and that they should go back down stairs. Daechir teleports them both back to the ground and she shows him to her room. They go behind a closed door and she shows him her tattoo anddddd not recapping the rest. Time passes and Daechir leaves the building to find Akilu and Roan waiting for him. He explains that he may have gotten too involved and that he has no intention of meeting Mr Elson that night at 10pm. Daechir has a moral crisis and after discussion, they revise their plan and deciced that they should meet her that night and teleport her to a nearby roof where the group is waiting and kill her. Time passes and Daechir walks towards the Jackel to meet Cass. As he is walking there, her friend “Dwayne” (the one he teleported) sees him first and waves him over with a smile. Dwayne greets him and says “good to see you again, buddy” and Cass gestures them to go inside, when Daechir says he would like to talk to her privately first. Cass continues on to say that if it is about personal matters, that while she is at work is not a good time- Daechir says that it is about business, so Cass says that they should go inside to a private table to talk. Daechir forfeits and agrees to go inside, grabbing Cass and teleporting her to a roof top when he gets the chance. A cloud of smoke appears on the rooftop and Daechir quickly yells “don’t attack!” The group have them surrounded and Daechir tells her that they have been completing contracts for the Yong and that he wants information from her in exchange for her life. Scared, confused and betrayed, she asks if he was the one who killed her friends. He pulls out one of the preserved tattoos and she gives him the dirtiest look. Maera only just finidng out that he had sex with Cass has realised how much she was screwed around and starts to offer her more appealing deals like safe passage off the island. Cass asks for Daechir to leave the discussion and the group then have a rollercoaster of emotions and moral dillemas and then decide after talking for 10 minutes on a rooftop that they will cut off her tattoo and find her a new life off the island. Making her hair golden, Cass cutting her hair shorter and Brochy offering her his cloak, the group head to the ship. Brochy goes ahead to warn Susi and Coldhands of the plan, and they prepare painkillers and surgery. While they are heading to the ship, Daechir stays on the building and watches the jackel and sees Dwayne transform into “Dwayne the Rat Johnson”, a wererat. He follows a scent up to the building and then Daechir pops out of the shadows and attacks him. They have a fight and Dwayne dies from a killer shot through the chest. At the ship, Cass asks for no painkillers to dull her senses and prepares for the surgery when she notices Susi walk in. She becomes more uneasy. Coldhands starts cutting into her and she screams, transofmring into a werewolf. Susi, already holding her down, increases her grapple. Brochy helps to hold her down as well and then Susi runs out of the room as Daechir arrives. Susi runs back into the room with a crossbow and silver dagger telling Daechir to step out of the way. He tries to stop her and she barges through him. She lines up a shot and with Akilu also holding down Cass, Brochy steps in between the two canine humanoids and takes the crossbow from her hands. Susi gets forced out of the room and Cass is tied down with rope as she calms down. The group have a discussion outside about what to do (emotions continue) and then they hear a thump inside the medical room, as Cass falls to the ground unconciuos in human form. Coldhands gave her the pain killers and as she tried to escape (bad rope), she collapses. Brochy and Maera go to find her safe passage off the island and Akilu, Daechir and Roan go to the fight pit to get information from Veldon. While at the fight pits, they get their way up to Veldon and they are really honest about how they attacked the fight pit in the past for the Vezh, but have since swapped sides to work for the Yong. He respects the honesty and pays the group the rewards and passes on information to them about Darren’s contract. Veldon goes on to say he will be increasing the reward for Darren to 800gp and alive. Once brought back to Veldon, he will be able to get information out of him about the rest of the Yong. The group gathers that he is up to something.. While they were at the fight pits, Maera and Brocy were looking for a captain of a ship that is leaving that night, with the intention of paying for Cass’ passage off the city. He gets paid good money to keep her safe. The kind hearted Brochy and Maera give money to Cass to help her start a new life. The next day, the captain of The Spirit is very annoyed about the whole situation. Allowing this drama to be brought back to the ship and getting them all involved was top of the list. Tobias calls Daechir out on what he had done and gives him a lot of deserved attitude. He sends Timmy out to rearrange business, cancel contracts and have the Captains deliveries redirected to the new planned location. Shortly after, the crew involved in the incident find they are missing small items like socks, etc.. 6 days on the dragon turtle, the ship leaves 1 day early – once again looking for a safe haven from danger.